


Bones

by la_rubinita



Series: Primeval Drabbly Thingies [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_rubinita/pseuds/la_rubinita
Summary: The bones are all that left.





	Bones

Danny spent most of his time within a stone’s throw of the anomaly site, desperately waiting for it to open again.   But when he grew weary of hoping and staring at that desolate patch of dirt, he would go visit Helen.  She was just bones now, brilliant-white and ominous.

It had been morbidly fascinating, witnessing the stages of putrefaction.  Carrion animals, insects, and the elements had all done their best to reduce the great Helen Cutter to her most basic parts. 

Staring numbly into Helen’s gaping eye sockets, Danny wondered what his bones would look like with the life stripped off of them.


End file.
